We have significantly improved CCRC-Net's graphical user interface using JAVA 1.0 and HTML 4.0. New functionalities, such as local directory browsing and a new JAVA spectrum browser applet, have been added to CCRC-Net. These additions have reduced substantially the amount of time a user must spend to learn about CCRC-Net's attributes. We have also successfully tested our JAVA and dynamic HTML code on most popular Web browsers.